


Split

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sub!Dean, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean is hit by a witch's spell and there is suddenly two of him. Dean's personality has been split straight down the middle. It's such a good thing for him that he's a switch.~~~~~~"Right down the-" he started but tapered off as Dean grabbed his chin and tipped it up so that the two could look in each other's eyes."I know all your secrets and you know all of mine, Dean. I know about the House of Pain in Fort Worth and I know about Hail in Chicago. Two sides, same coin. Split right down the middle.""So...you’re all my…""You can't even say it?" Dean asked with a smirk."Stop teasing me, man, I don't like it," he whined."Yeah you do," Dean disputed. "You're all my submissive personality traits. All that 'eager to please', 'eager to serve', dumb little fucktoy in a pretty little package just waiting for somebody to come tell you you're a good boy because it's just so nice to hear it and-"He smirked as his other half blushed deep pink and tried to look away. "Stop it. This is fucking weird.""Weird? Why? ‘Cause I'm you or ‘cause I'm a guy? Because remember...I'm you…" Dean leaned down next to his counterpart's ear. "And I know all about Benny."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SCARLETTE! 
> 
> This was a request for kinktober that I'm sure Scarlette didn't think I'd go through with, but as soon as she asked for Dean x Dean, I had to figure out a way to do it!

_**Dom!Dean's dialogue is bolded to help distinguish between the Deans.** _

**Pairing** : Dom!Dean x sub!Dean, past Dean x Benny

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** D/s sex, bondage, some pain kink, self-cest, oral (male rec from male), anal fingering, anal sex (male rec from male), orgasm denial

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Just had to call me in on a witch, didn’t you, Y/n. Doesn’t matter how many times I’ve told you that I hate witches," Dean complained. "This kinda shit always happens."

"Really? This kinda shit always happens?" she responded, looking up from her laptop to bounce her eyes from one set of gorgeous greens to the other. "It's not that big a deal, honestly. We'll figure it out."

" **Not that big a deal?** " Dean looked to his right and his eyebrows raised. " **There's two of me, sweetheart. You don't think that's a big deal?** "

Y/n rolled her eyes. "Like I said...we'll figure it out."

" **Maybe you shoulda figured it out before you called me in to bail you out** ," he snapped.

"Look, you're the one who went in all John McClane without a plan or a clear count on what we were up against. Don't blame _me_ ," Y/n responded.

"She's right. We didn't have a plan," Dean said to himself. "This _is_ kinda our fault."

" **Shut up** ," Dean demanded and the Dean to his right looked at his lap, which elicited a smirk from him. " **What's the plan now, Y/n? You know any 'stick me back together' spells?** "

"I'm not a witch, Dean! I don't know-"

" **You don't know much of anything, do you?** " Y/n balked at him for a moment before her cheeks and neck heated up with indignation and shame. " **So, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna call my brother and I'm gonna call Cas and we're gonna see if we can get them to find a fix for this. Think you can handle a phone call, darlin'?** " She swallowed and pulled out her phone, nodding without looking at the Deans. " **Good girl,** " he said, mockingly.

"Screw you, Winchester," she bit out before jumping up and stomping out of the motel room.

"That wasn't very nice, man. She's not perfect, but who the hell is?" Dean said, shifting and keeping his vision on his hands.

" **Ah, I just needed her outta here** ," Dean said, checking to make sure the door was closed before turning all of his attention on his other side. " **See, I know what the witch's spell did, Dean, and I figured you probably didn't want her hearing my explanation any more than I do.** "

"Wh-what? What'd it-"

" **It didn't clone us or anything like that. Neither of us are replicates or pod people. It split us in half. Right down the middle.** "

"Right down the-" he started but tapered off as Dean grabbed his chin and tipped it up so that the two could look in each other's eyes.

" **I know all your secrets and you know all of mine, Dean. I know about the House of Pain in Fort Worth and I know about Hail in Chicago. Two sides, same coin. Split right down the middle.** "

"So...you’re all my…"

" **You can't even say it?** " Dean asked with a smirk.

"Stop teasing me, man, I don't like it," he whined.

" **Yeah you do,** " Dean disputed. " **You're all my submissive personality traits. All that 'eager to please', 'eager to serve', dumb little fucktoy in a pretty little package just waiting for somebody to come tell you you're a good boy because it's just so nice to hear it and-** "

He smirked as his other half blushed deep pink and tried to look away. "Stop it. This is fucking weird."

" **Weird? Why? ‘Cause I'm** _ **you**_ **or ‘cause I'm a guy? Because remember...I'm you…** " Dean leaned down next to his counterpart's ear. " **And I know all about Benny.** "

He wrenched his chin out of the other Dean's grip and focused on his lap. "Benny was-"

" **A dude...who we fucked. A** _ **vampire**_ **dude who we fucked. Scariest blow jobs we've ever gotten, amiright?** " he drawled out, amused. " **Until he got topside and dropped the L word on us in Louisiana...and that just brought you forward. Wanting to please him and make him happy, not like we just smuggled him outta Purgatory** _ **inside**_ **of us or anything.** "

"Can you stop? It's weird because you're me and-and just because I screwed Benny, that doesn't mean I’m gay, okay?"

" **Nah, you're right. Doesn't mean we're gay. We're not. Love women too much for that,** " Dean agreed with himself. " **No, what it means is that Benny was the only hole worth fucking in Purgatory...if we'd left it in Purgatory, but we didn't, did we? And we've fantasized about other guys all our lives. Benny is just the only one we've trusted enough to go through with it.** "

Dean looked up at himself and sneered. "Man, how can you just _talk_ about this like it's not a bad thing?"

" **Guess you got all the self-hating homophobia in the split.** " He shrugged and smirked. " **I give no fucks about** _ **who**_ **I wanna fuck. Actually, I'm over here wondering if it's gay if I fuck myself in the ass or if that counts as masturbating.** "

Dean's face turned even darker as a whine escaped his chest. "Man, I can-"

" **I know how long it’s been since you had more than your middle finger working that asshole open, Dean. Don't you want a big, thick, cock just-** "

The door opening cut Dean off and he glared at Y/n as she entered, phone in hand. "Sam said it sounds like you got split in two. Nice half, mean half," she said, gesturing at the Deans. "He's looking into books at the Bunker but it might take a little while. Get cozy."

“ **Nope. I’m not hangin’ around in here with the bitch that got me split in half...and by the way, not ‘mean’ and ‘nice’. I’m a badass and he’s a wimp. You comin’?** ” Dean asked, walking over to the door and casting a look back on his other self. His other half looked from Y/n to his Dom half and sighed, standing and following himself. “ **Good boy.** ”

“Where are you going?” Y/n demanded.

They both turned to her in the doorway, one with eyes on the carpet and the other with a dangerous spark in his. “ **Wherever the fuck we want. Probably just gonna get a room of our own so that we don’t have to be around the danger of your incompetence. We’ve got a phone. Sammy can call us when he figures out how to put us back together.** ”

Y/n just gawked as the door swung shut behind the twin halves of Dean Winchester. “W-we probably shouldn’t go-”

“ **Go get a room, Dean. I don’t have my wallet, so you’ve got to have it. Go get us a room.** ”

“But I don’t think-” Dean gasped as his own hand wrapped around his neck and his other half walked him back until he was being pressed into the wall beside Y/n’s room.

His other half dipped his chin to catch his eyes and licked his lips. “ **Been a long time since I got to make someone beg and whine for me, and it’s been a long time since you got to get used like the perfect little fucktoy you really are. So go get us a room, Dean, so that we can have the most satisfying masturbatory session the world has ever seen.** _ **Now**_ **.** ”

“Yes, sir,” he whispered.

Dean released his neck and leaned against the wall as his counterpart rushed toward the office. ‘Yes, sir’ from the mouth of an attractive man always gave him happy little tingles...and he was an attractive man. He had gorgeous eyes and long lashes, a talented tongue, and DSLs, and a tight and beautiful ass. This was weird, but man, it seemed like so much fun.

He pulled his phone out as it started ringing. “ **I guess I got the phone,** ” he said, answering it and placing it against his ear. “ **Hey, Sammy.** ”

“What’d you say to Y/n?”

“ **Be more specific. I’m a talker.** ”

“She’s crying,” Sam specified and Dean laughed, loud and raucous.

“ **Dude, she’s way too sensitive for this line of work if she’s** _ **crying**_ **over me calling her an ‘incompetent bitch’.** ”

“She’s been hunting for years, Dean! You’re acting like you’ve never fucked up on a job before!”

“ **I don’t fuck up as much as she does...and I’m not sayin’ she’s bad at the job. I’m saying she shouldn’t pretend to be a hunter and then start crying like a baby when I point out the faults and fucking call her on it.** ”

“You’re being an asshole. You need to apologize.”

Dean laughed again as his counterpoint walked out of the office. “ **Look, when she does something to inspire a damn apology, I’ll give her one. I’ll talk to you later, little brother.** ” He hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket as the other Dean approached with a keyring. He put his hand out and Dean ducked his chin as he dutifully put the key in his hand. “ **When we’re one Dean again, remember to apologize to Y/n. Now, come on.** ”

Dean followed with his hands in his pockets as the other him opened the motel room and stepped inside. “I’m still not sure if this is a good idea, dude,” he said, stepping over the threshold.

“ **Try that again, handsome,** ” Dean said, grabbing the cuff of his flannel and pulling it off.

“‘Sir’. Okay, I-I don’t know if this is a good idea, _Sir_. I just...I’ve only ever done thi-” His words cut off abruptly when his other half started to unbuckle the brown leather belt holding his jeans up.

“ **Yeah, it’s different than the mirror, right? Now, strip, Dean.** ”

He swallowed thickly but it didn’t help him much. His throat was completely dry. “But, I-”

“ **Keep questioning me and we’re gonna see just how red I can get that pretty ass of ours.** ” The very idea of those big hands coming down on his ass made Dean flush, but the desire to do what he wanted took over. He started pulling cloth off of his body, dropping them to the ugly green-grey carpeting at his feet. “ **Damn, Dean. We look good, don’t we?** ” He smirked as the praise did exactly what he wanted, making his subby self squirm as he stripped down to his boxers. “ **Oh, pretty boy, I said ‘strip’ didn’t I? That means all of it.** ”

Dean licked his lips and tucked his fingers in the waistband of his boxer-briefs, pushing them down his thighs to slip down his legs. He felt a thrill as his clothed self let out an appreciative whistle, his dick twitching against his thigh as he bit into his bottom lip. “Are-are you gonna get naked, sir?” he asked.

“ **When I wanna get naked, I’ll get fuckin’ naked, Dean,** ” he responded, pulling his belt out of the loops and folding it on itself in his hand before stalking across the room and circling around his prey, appraising him. “ **Damn**.” He set his hands on Dean’s shoulder and ran his fingers across his skin, causing goosebumps to pop up across the flesh. He bit his bottom lip as he took a handful of his ass. “ **This...buns of steel, pretty boy. No wonder Benny spent so much time eating this ass. Fuck.** ”

Dean whimpered as he came around in front of him and grabbed his neck, fingers tucked under his jaw to pull him forward a bit. “ **You know, I’ve always wondered what it’s like to kiss me. We got these pretty fuckin’ lips and that awesome tongue,** ” he said, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Dean’s, leaving them hovering a fraction of an inch away. “ **You wanna kiss me?** ”

“Ohfuckyes,” came out as one word on a single panting breath.

“ **Ask for it** ,” he demanded.

“Please, sir, kiss me,” Dean begged, squirming on his feet as he fought the urge to grab onto the black undershirt of the man standing in front of him.

“ **You can do better than that.** ”

“ _Please_! I wanna feel your lips on mine. I wanna know what your tongue tastes like. I need it!” he whined.

Dean chuckled and leaned in, relishing in the way his counterpart whimpered when he licked into his mouth. He brought the belt up and ran it down his back, forcing shivers from the submissive. " **We are really good at that,** ” he whispered, stepping back to look at the thick erection between his legs. “ **You know what I’m thinkin’ I wanna do?** ”

“No, Sir. What?” he whispered.

“ **That thing we like to do with Hail when we got a few hours to spare. You know the one, always leaves her a goddamn mess.** ” Dean gasped as the belt ran down his chest. “ **You want that, don’t you? Wanna be drooling and stupid? Wanna forget every word in your brain ‘cept ‘please’ and ‘Dean’?** ”

“Fuck,” was all Dean could say, earning him a laugh.

“ **Bed**.” He scrambled to the bed, trying to hide the giddy feeling in his stomach as he scooted back until he met the pillows and reached up to grab the headboard. Dean chuckled and climbed on the bed after himself, licking his bottom lip and smirking. “ **I know how much trouble we have stayin’ still, so if you don’t mind...** ” He crawled up his body and straddled his chest, running his hand up Dean’s arm to the headboard. “ **I can see why we never have to look too hard for a date for the night. We really are gorgeous.** ”

He moaned a little as he looped the belt through the headboard and around Dean’s wrists. This was hot. He was a much hotter sub than Hail was...maybe because he didn’t feel the need to call himself ‘Daddy’ and muffle his moans with a teddy bear. That wasn’t Dean’s kink, but he wasn’t about to turn down a chick just because she wanted to act like a little girl. To each their own.

This, though, was much more his speed.

Hot. Needy. Big dick and pretty begging eyes.

He licked his lips and rolled off of the bed, grabbing the discarded boxers and rolling them into a ball. “ **Since we don’t have a gag, gonna have to improvise,** ” he said and Dean excitedly opened his mouth. “ **Ooh, such an eager little boy, aren’t you? Wider.** ” Dean dropped his jaw lower and he stuck two fingers in the sub’s mouth, pressing them in to test his counterpart’s gag reflex. “ **Oh, look at you. Ooh, you’re such a good little cocksucker...and we’re finally gonna know what it feels like to have an expert blowjob from these perfect fuckin’ lips and this hot fuckin’ mouth.** ”

He pulled his fingers out and hummed as he shoved the makeshift gag into his mouth. " **If you need to tap out, moan Shave and a Haircut. 'Kay?** " He didn’t wait for any sort of response as he shifted down Dean’s body, running his tongue over one of his nipples as he pinched and rolled the other. The muffled whimpers had him hard and straining against his tight jeans. The way Dean’s body jerked under him made him eager to sink his cock into his tight ass, but he needed to wait, needed to control his desire until Dean was drooling with his own.

He dug his teeth into Dean’s nipple as he twisted the other painfully. Just enough pain. He definitely liked giving pain a lot more than he liked receiving it, but there was something about it that made his muscles clench, his cock leaking over it. He knew just how much pain to give his other self, even if he wished he could give more. He’d just have to be happy to torture himself with pleasure.

The first touch of his tongue on the head of Dean’s cock made Dean arch off the bed. “ **Don’t make me find rope, big boy. You make me bind you up, I’ma go crazy with it.** ” Dean nodded and tossed his head back into the pillow, eyes squeezed tight for a few moments before they popped open to give him an opportunity to watch the hand wrapped around his erection run up from the base to the head, smearing precum across his skin as he moved his fist back down.

He always knew he had a nice cock, but it was a different experience to be face to face with it. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, looking up to see Dean’s eyes roll back in pleasure. His tongue rolled around the underside of the crown, loving the taste of him and the way his muscles clenched. He could see Dean’s teeth digging into the cotton in his mouth. Fucking perfect.

He took the cock in as deep as it would go and swallowed around the head, loving the strangled moan from his other side. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he started bobbing up and down the thick length, holding back the gag reflex as the head touched his tonsils. He could tell when Dean was getting close, he knew those hitching breaths better than anyone, and he pulled back abruptly. Dean whined at the loss as the dominant smirked down at the swollen, saliva and precum-covered cock.

“ **Did you really think I was gonna let you cum so easy, handsome?** ” he teased, reaching out to slap his inner thigh. “ **You don’t get to cum, Dean. I’m the only one who gets to cum tonight.** ”

Dean’s whine turned into a moan as his eyes rolled back when the wet heat of that mouth enveloped him again. He wanted to cum. He wanted to pull the gag and beg to cum. But he couldn’t do that. He was a good boy.

It killed him every time he got yanked away from that edge, though. He was losing his mind with the desire to let go. After the fifth time Dean pulled away, he crawled up the sweaty, flushed body and grabbed the gag from his mouth. “ **You good, pretty boy?** ”

“Please,” he rasped out, throat hoarse.

“ **Please, what? Use your words, Dean,”** he teased. **“God knows we never have trouble runnin’ our mouth.** ”

“Fuck me. Please, fuck me. I need...fuck, please, Dean. I need you...fuck, _please_ ,” Dean begged.

He licked his bottom lip in between his teeth and chuckled. “ **Mistress Joy definitely taught you well, didn’t she? Say it again, sweetheart. Wanna hear you beg for my cock. Wanna hear how much you want me to fill you up and make you mine.** ”

“I _am_ yours. Please, Dean. I need your cock. I need your cock filling me and I want you to cum in my ass. Please, I need it. Please.”

He hummed happily and moved down the bed to settle between the thighs of those bowed legs. He sucked the middle finger of his right hand into his mouth, laving his tongue across the digit to saturate it in saliva before dropping his hand to push the finger into the tight ring of muscle between Dean’s ass cheeks. “Oh, God,” Dean moaned as he started pumping the finger in and out of his asshole.

“ **Keep those legs open,** ” he demanded as muscular thighs started to close around him. Dean spread his legs wider to compensate. “ **Good boy. You’re being so good for me. You gonna keep it up when I get my dick in you?** ” Dean nodded eagerly. “ **You know it’s gonna hurt, right? We’re big and thick, Dean. Gonna get deep inside you. You gonna be good for me?** ”

“Yes, sir. Gonna be so good for you.”

He leaned down and let spit drip off of his tongue, adding extra lubrication as he slipped a second finger in beside the first. He gave a few good pumps before he started to scissor the two fingers apart. His tongue tucked under his front teeth as he watched himself squirm, defined abs and soft edges, thick biceps pulling against the belt holding him in place. “ **Don’t want you** _ **too**_ **prepped.** ”

He pulled his fingers free of the tight ring and quickly pulled the button of his jeans and yanked the zipper down, letting out a small relieved sigh as he released his aching dick from the confines of denim and cotton. He spit on his hand, rubbing his palm over the head of his cock and leaning forward. He bit harshly into his bottom lip as he thumbed his cock into place at Dean’s asshole.

“Oh fuck. That’s, fuck, slow, please, fuck, it’s too big,” Dean babbled, eyes squeezed shut.

“ **Shut the fuck up, bitch,** ” he growled in response, overwhelmed by the feel of the tight heat on his cock. “ **You fuckin’ take the pain.** ”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry,” Dean whined, twisting his hands in the belt. “Fuck, it hurts.”

“ **It’s supposed to,** ” he snapped, nudging himself further into Dean’s ass. Both Deans moaned as he got more of himself in him. “ **So fuckin’ tight. Need to get fucked more often. Tightest I’ve ever had.** ”

He gritted his teeth together as he worked to get further into him. It was hard, he was tense and clenched so tightly. He looked up to see a tear slip out of his squeezed-tight eyes. He tucked his hands into the space behind Dean’s knees and pushed his legs up and out, spreading him open more and thrusting forward. His lips twitched into a smirk as Dean cried out. “ **Make such pretty noises, don’t you?** ”

"Fuck, just...please, just-"

He hushed him and started rocking his cock into him harder. He could feel the moment where Dean started to relax, where the pain took the backseat and the pleasure of getting fucked took over. Half of the tension melted out of Dean, the shut eyes turned to rolled-back ones, and his jaw hung slack as he let out a medley of moans and whimpers and grunts that spurred the Dom to go harder.

" **There's that brainless fucktoy. Nothin' better than gettin' stuffed, huh? You wanna cum, don't'cha, fucktoy?** "

"Yes. Please. God, please!"

He chuckled. " **I told you, Dean. Only I get to cum tonight. Not 'we'.** " The pathetic moan Dean let out as he turned his head into his bicep and tried to stifle himself and hold himself together made him start thrusting harder. “ **Maybe we should stay separate, huh? Not like we’re ever gonna get fucked like this again, right?** ”

Dean didn’t respond with anything besides a whine and a moan. He was so close, barely hanging on, crying from the effort to be good and hold back.

“ **Shit. I’m gettin’ close** ,” he grunted, leaning into his thrusts and pushing Dean’s legs painfully wide. “ **Not as flexible as we used to be.** ”

His breath caught as his orgasm crashed over him and he kept fucking himself through it, gasping in a breath as his cock pulsed his seed into Dean’s ass. He was proud, and a little disappointed, to see Dean hadn’t cum. He licked his lips as he dropped Dean’s legs carelessly and pulled out. His ass was a bit gaped and he loved watching as a bit of white dripped down the crack of his ass.

“ **You were such a good boy for me, weren’t you? You really do deserve to cum, but...I’m just not that nice.” He leaned up and pulled the belt from the headboard. “Maybe next time, Dean.** ”

“Ya know, if you wanted a room to yourself for a little Advanced Masturbation,” Y/n said, her voice coming from the doorway. Dean flushed with shame that only fueled his arousal and covered his face with one hand and his crotch with the other as his twin flipped over to lie back and appraise her with a smirk, leaving his jeans open and his semi-hard dick out, not trying to hide a damn inch of himself. “You could’ve just said that, instead of being a massive dick to me.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. “ **You’re just jealous.** ”

“Am I?” she asked with a scoff.

“ **Oh, yeah. We know you’ve got the hots for us, sweetheart. You’re jelly that I got to suck that cock and you’re jealous that he got filled up with my cum.** ” She swallowed as he pulled his shirt off, trying to maintain her tough exterior as her eyes traveled the identical planes of hunter muscle and tanned skin in front of her. “ **So, you gonna join us or not?** ”


End file.
